Shoelaces
by xGuiltyXGigglesx03
Summary: New Year's kiss is overrated, let's take it to the next level! But first, make sure you don't trip on your shoelaces in the process.. TakaoxOc Lemon.


**I've formed a huge crush on said Hawk-eye user... So I just HAD to write something for him. Kazu-kun is SO cute! Yes, I know I should be focusing on "Scarlet Armor" but I couldn't resist. Please enjoy this for what it's worth. :)**

* * *

Coming to a complete stop, hawk-eye user, Takao Kazunari chuckled quietly turning his head to look up at the female who was clinging to him for dear life. Her dark brown hair tickled his nose, as he gazed at her face. Her eyes were closed, only until she finally noticed that they had come to a complete stop. She smiled at him jumping off the pegs of his bike and twirling around on her heel before shoving her hands in her pockets once more.

"Whatcha scared for? I'm a pro at bike riding!" Takao called out pulling a worn out bike chain from his backpack.

"I'm not used to being on pegs…you spoil me with that stupid rickshaw." She flushed, "I wish you'd get rid of it… Midorima-kun can walk like the rest of us.

"Ah, but its part of our training, Emi-chan." Takao defended, now standing straight up.

"You mean your training…" Emiko pouted looking away from the second years face. Takao laughed resting a hand upon her head and ruffling her hair tenderly.

"Don't you worry; I'll win next time in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He declared shoving both his fists in the air with determination. Emiko giggled at his excitement. Takao looked down at his watch before noticing that his shoe was untied.

"Emi-chan, tie my shoe." A foot was raised and plopped up right on top of the bike post. Takao faced his girlfriend, grinning, childishly as he shoving both his hands within the warmth of his pockets.

"Kazu… it's cold." Emiko stated in a low voice hiding her nose behind the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. She watched as his toothy grin turned into more of a smile, his nose red from the chilled air, and his silver-blue eyes held amusement. Takao stepped behind her pressing his chest against her back. Emiko instinctively leaned into him to try and catch some of his warmth that he provided. Sighing to herself she relaxed in his arms. Takao snickered delving his hands into her own pockets, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Kazu, you're hands are freezing!" She squeaked in surprise leaning her head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of hawk-eye user's face. Her attempt had failed when his nose pressed into her neck. It felt as though he was stealing her warmth rather than offering any of his own.

"You're so warm… who exactly road us all the way over here to see the fireworks on New Year's Eve?" Emiko shivered at his breath that ran down the side of her neck. Sighing, Emiko lifted her hand, rolling her fingers through his hair. She really couldn't say no when he was giving an excuse like that.

"Fine, lift your leg…" Takao grinned again this time lifting his foot onto the bike post once more. He watched her intently as she tied his shoe laces into a neat bow.

"Finished, let's go!" Emiko called out grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand. Grinning, Takao followed close behind. Running into the crowd of people that filled up Tokyo's busy streets, Emiko pushed and shoved her way through apologizing whenever someone turned their way.

"You're being very assertive today Emi-chan~ could it be you want me all to yourself?" Takao called out to her over the crowd of people. The brunette turned back to look at him grinning amusingly.

"Who else would want you?" she asked as they started to come to come to a stop. Takao pouted slightly which had Emiko giggle again. Takao pulled the brunette close to him hiding his face within the crook of her neck.

"You don't really mean that Emi-chan, but even if you do, I don't mind only being wanted by you." Emiko flushed, his breath warmed her neck once more, his hair tickled her cheek, and his lips brushed against her collarbone. Takao always knew how to use her insults against her. He was able to twist and turn her words into a teasing statement that would always make the butterflies bounce off the walls of her stomach. Only he was able to make her feel this way. There they stood in the middle of the nearby park that was usually unoccupied during the New Year's festival which made it the perfect spot to watch fireworks… and to be alone.

"Let's go to a different spot this time. We have about fifteen minutes, and it's not far." Takao whispered wrapping his arms protectively around the brunette. Pressing his chest against her back, he easily guided her further into the park. Emiko didn't protest, she didn't mind, as long as she was with him when the clock struck twelve and the fireworks started shooting off. They walked in silence; it was quite unusual for Takao to be quiet for more than five minutes so it had Emiko wonder what was on his mind.

"Kazu, where are we going?" She was genuinely curious. Takao pressed his index finger against his lips momentarily to signal that he wouldn't tell.

"It's a secret, Emi-chan." He stated, sticking his hand back into her pockets to lace his fingers with her own. It was Emiko's turn to pout, but left it as is. Wherever they were going surely it wouldn't be much farther considering they didn't have much time left. Emiko looked up towards Takao once more cocking her head slightly to the side to observe his face.

"Why are you so quiet, it's not like you?" He chuckled rubbing his cold nose against the side of her cheek.

"I'm thinking about all the things I wanna to do to ya right now." Emiko's face grew hot; it wasn't often that Takao talked to her in this manner. Usually he was his usual happy-go-lucky self. This, however, was a rare, but wonderful change in his personality. Takao freed one of his hands from hers slowly but surely unzipping the brunette's black coat that hugged her frame. She grabbed his hand.

"Kazu, don't, it's cold…" Emiko complained, she didn't actually want him to stop, but they were still in public… in a park no less. He smirked, gripping Emiko's jaw with his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look him in his eyes. She practically gasped at the lascivious look he had striking through his silver-blue eyes. Eyes that usually held a playful and warm glint in them were now filled with lust. She was captivated, but only momentarily. Emiko couldn't help but notice the sly grin that started to form on his perfect lips. He leaned forward; Emiko instinctively closed her eyes awaiting the feel of his smooth lips against her own; however the sensation never took place.

"I'll keep you warm." Takao whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes reopened, whatever protest she had before, it was certainly gone now. Emiko found herself wanting to hurry and get to wherever it was that he was leading them to. Breathing, she stared at Takao through half lidded eyes. Wanting a little taste beforehand, she proceeded to lean forward, hastily pressed her lips against her smirking boyfriends. It was rough, yet passionate and ended much too quickly for either of the two to really enjoy it.

"Lead the way," She murmured. Takao grinned, clasping her hand in his own before taking off at a steady speed. The two left the path and into the nearby forest. Emiko looked around and questioned how he would have even found such a place to begin with, especially since it was in the middle of the forest. Pushing through the vegetation, Takao quickly came to a stop allowing the two to now stand in the middle of a prairie. Emiko stared upon the uncut grass and small amount of flowers that somehow managed to live through the brutal cold days of the beginning of winter. They'd soon die and be covered in snow; however in the meantime it was the perfect place for the two to watch the fireworks, and of course something more. Just how long had this been here?

"They cut down part of the forest to form a dog park back here, but since it started getting cold they put the job on hold until spring." Takao explained, answering her unasked question. Emiko nodded now looking up into the silver-blue eyes of Shutoku's point guard again. She pulled on his hand, now taking the lead, her body moved to an area where the grass was taller and they had a better view of the fireworks. _That is if they even get to watch them._ Takao plopped himself down onto the grass and pulling the brunette roughly into his lap. Gasping quietly, Emiko swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat; and Takao's hands went to work. His fingers quickly and silently unzipping the front of her jacket pulling it to the side to expose the soft skin of her neck. Emiko shivered at the sudden breeze that hit her exposed skin. Her hand reached up to roll her fingers through Takao's hair giving it a soft tug.

"You said you'd keep me warm." She stated in mock annoyance. Takao snickered, a wide grin spreading across his lips, one that she was quite used to. Her cheeks flared, heart skipped a beat, and her mouth became dry. It was rare when you found the man before her with anything but a grin on his face, and she for one thought it was his best quality. His beautiful smile, with a hearty laugh, that can make any woman fall head over heels for him. Emiko, without warning, pulled their lips together for another kiss that did nothing to ease the fluttering in her stomach. Takao's right hand cupped her cheeks briefly, slowly making its way down her jaw and collarbone. The warmth his hand provided her caused needles to pierce at her arms.

Takao pushed her down, crawling on top of his princess after quickly and easily removing her jacket. Emiko shivered, but she wasn't nearly as cold as she thought she would be, the warmth radiating off of him created a nice friction between the two of them. Takao's hands rolled along her waist raising the thick fabric of her sweater with them. Emiko moaned, her stomach flopping at the thought of what was to come. Her arms wrapped protectively around Takao's neck to deepen their slopping kissing. His tongue darted into her mouth creating a war, a war that he undoubtable won due to her lack of oxygen. Upon pulling back, Emiko lifted her hips ever so slightly to grind against his pelvis. The act earned her a breathy groan that slipped through the point guard's lips. She thought she could wait, she thought she could hold out just a bit long, but the more his tingling fingers touched the soft flesh of her navel and wracked his slender fingers against her ribcage, the more she desired him to touch her in other places.

"Kazu… please hurry up." She pleaded. He smirked, latching onto the side of her neck where he nibbled lightly earning quite a high pitched noise to erupt from her vocals.

"_Mmm_, with pleasure…" he hummed. He made quick work of her sweater, guiding his fingers along her soft skin until they hit the fabric of her laced bra. Takao smirks, rolling his hands once again along her stomach in an act to defy her plea. Emiko growled quietly, biting her lower lips to suppress the urge to moan again. He states "with pleasure…" but then doesn't do anything but tease her more. Both of his hands grope at her breasts that were needless to say the perfect size in his own opinion. Not too big, like what Shin-chan told him his former teammate, Aomine Daiki liked, but also far from small. He leaned forward to kiss between her cleavages as he reached behind her back to unclasp the troublesome bra. From the years that he's known her to now, and all the times that they've had sex, he could definitely say that he'd never get used to these annoying undergarments. Precipitation began to form on Takao's forehead, the damn thing just wouldn't unhook! He surely had to get better at this.

"Kazunari!" she wailed, wiggling her hips in desire. Takao sighed, pressing his forehead upon his girlfriends in defeat. She tried to suppress her smile, even in his defeated state, and when he's been taking his sweet old time, she couldn't help smile when she wanted to be annoyed with him. "Let me do it." Emiko suggested pushing Takao over onto his own back. Emiko climbed on top of his fallen form, easily with a single hand unclasping the bra and allowing it to fall to the side. She shivered as the wind blew gently against her creamy skin which caused her to instinctively move closer towards Takao's body.

"You're beautiful; don't hide yourself from me…" Takao pouted rolling his hands up and down her bare arms. Emiko giggled, shaking her head in response. She lifted herself up once more allowing her fingers to slowly make their way towards his belt buckle.

"I'm not hiding, it's just cold…" Takao smiled slipping his own jacket off pushing it to the side. Emiko pouted at his act, he was teasing her again, or maybe he was just being unexpectedly cruel. Takao lied back, resting his arms behind his head as he watched his girlfriend before him. Emiko unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the belt loops. One by one, Emiko stripped Shutoku's point guard until he was left in nothing but his boxers. Takao pulled the brunette against his half naked body capturing her lips into a loving kiss. Licking at Emiko's bottom lip he requested some entrance, which she teasingly denied. _If he can play, she could too!_ Pouting at the lack of control he had, Takao reached up to grab one of her breasts, holding it plump in his hand before he gently pinched her nipple. Emiko moaned his name, unwillingly giving up all her control, and she found herself being flipped, back slammed against the grassy plains again. The brunette puffed out her cheeks, now beneath her boyfriend; she had wished that her control would have lasted a little longer than that.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Takao's voice was hoarse as he began to pull at the jeans that fitted around her slim waist, and taking her panties with them. The brunette scoffed, rolling her eyes in the process, but didn't feel like complaining. She was just happy that Takao was finally, getting serious. The hawk-eye user lifted the brunette's legs into the air taking in her delicates with his watchful eyes. Emiko, even though it not being their first time was still embarrassed by being so open; especially since they were in public. She covered her warm face with both of her hands, trying, and failing to hide herself from his keen eyes.

"You can't hide from me." Takao cooed, leaning forward he spread her legs apart, rubbing his thumb against her clitoris, and applied pressure. Emiko moaned, flinging her head back in approval, the little flame that had been burning in her stomach had begun to grow bigger, and much hotter. Takao smirked at her reaction deciding to continue on with this. Lowering his head, he practically inhaled her essence, enjoying every bit of her delicate scent. Puckering his lips he latched onto her sensitive bud, gently licking and sucking which caused her entire body to jerk. Emiko kicked her feet high in the air, allowing her hands to find their way to Takao's hair gently tugging on it. She loved the way he made her feel good, how he asked for nothing in return. She sometimes felt guilty not being able to pleasure him the way he does her, but once he gets her in these positions, and finally finishes her off, she never has any energy, _ever_ to repay him for it.

Takao didn't spend much time down there, lifting his head; his sliver blue eyes came in contact with Emiko's green. She wasted no time into clasping his face between her hands and pulling him closer to connect their lips again. Lifting her feet, Emiko easily slid Takao's boxers off herself, rolling them down his hips with the heel of her feet. All this time the two of them had been ignoring the harsh winds that were swirling around their passionate love making. It was only until now that these winds decided to finally make themselves known. Emiko pulled Takao's fallen jacket and draped it over both of their bodies at a mediocre attempt to keep the two of them warm.

Takao smiled, before positioning himself at her entrance and breaking his way through all in one movement. Emiko's breath hitched at the wonderful feeling between them. Before he even started to move she wrapped her legs around his waist and coiled her arms around his neck. Takao pressed his chest against her own sharing the heat between the two of them as he began to move, slowly at first but then he began to pick up a little bit of speed. Emiko moaned, and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she listened to her beloved's groans. Racking her nails along his spine; she pulled his closer and began to thrust with him. Takao pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, digging his fingers into her hips with each thrust. Emiko's eyes closed and she could have sworn she saw colorful lights behind her eyelids. Loud bangs filled her ears but it was hard for her to decipher between that and the sound of her heartbeat pounding just as loud in her ears.

One of her hands rolled through his hair that was drenched in precipitation. She took in his scent, enjoying every bit of his body that was touching hers. She could feel herself coming close, and for whatever reason, she had the urge to take control one last time. Takao was surprised when he found himself on his back for the second time that night now staring up at his beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't help but smirk, watching her ride against him, hands placed gently against his abdomen. He watched her bounce and become a moaning mess and he questioned if she could get any more beautiful. As if the heavens heard his question he was surprised when he finally noticed the flying fireworks in the background lighting up the earth momentarily. Beautiful colors glistened across her face, which reminded him so much of the morning sunrise. The sweat that slid down her body only made her seem even more majestic.

After a few minutes, Emiko was leaning over his body no longer having the strength to hold herself up. At this point she was humping him more than anything. "I'm close…" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath sent electric shocks throughout his entire body. Takao once again gripped her hips and began to finish up. He wasn't able to do any more than three thrusts before his fluids were bursting throughout her body, which luckily caused her own release to occur. Pulling out of her, Takao took his coat that had fallen off and pulled it over the both of them. Emiko's body lied flushed against his own, resting her head against his chest.

"Happy New Year," He whispered, arm wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head. Emiko grinned, nodding her head too winded to even respond at the moment. Finally opening her eyes, she was able to look up peer up at the male beside her; kissing his chest in the process. Looking over their position she managed to notice something that she hadn't noticed before. Emiko laughed painfully, catching Takao's attention.

"_Hm?" _he hummed, wondering what had her laughing, not that he was really complaining, her laughter was like music to his ears. Emiko lifted one of her feet allowing the two of them to see what she was talking about. Somehow throughout their entire love making, the two of them managed to keep their shoes on. He chuckled as well finding the whole thing just as amusing as she did. Emiko smirked, leaning closer to Takao's face so that she was beside his ear now.

"Kazu," he looked towards her again, "tie my shoe."


End file.
